Don't Let Me
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: When a mysterious redhead joins the gang, Roxas is determined to find out more about him. Language and drug abuse. Axel.x.Roxas, Larxene.x.Naminé. AU.
1. Don't Let Me

**FINALLY. My first AkuRoku fic. I've been meaning to write one for the longest time and I finally got something. Mind you it's kinda depressing and implies a lot of stuff, but I assume that you can stand it. Why else would you be reading yaoi? 8D**

**Pairing(s): Axel/Roxas, Larxene/Namine**

**NOTE: The Larxene/Namine thing was really random. I was gonna put Larx with Kairi, but that would kinda mess up the string of Nobodies, so I stuck with Nami.**

**Summary: When a mysterious redhead joins the gang, Roxas is determined to find out more about him. Language and drug abuse. Axel.x.Roxas, Larxene.x.Naminé. AU**

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai, Shoujo-Ai, language, drug abuse, prostitution.**

* * *

I always wondered where he came from. Why he chose the hellhole over anywhere else. Why he seemed to have that air of caring. He said his parents had kicked him out when he came out of the closet. I almost felt bad for him, somewhat knowing the same pain, but eventually it melted away with all the other things that apparently mattered. More supplies came and everyone went back to their usual sick, sad, and high selves.

Eventually, again, the stash ran out and we resorted to cigarettes and killing seeds that we had no idea how to care for. That was when he, using the one word I hate, confronted me.

"Why are you here?"

My cigarette dwindled down to its last surge of fire before dying and I dropped it, pulling my lighter and another stick from my jacket pocket. My eyes, which had died on their own and were now a deep, dull cobalt, flicked to him and I took him in entirely for the first time since he had come to us.

Skinny, definitely a user's body and skin tone, but with the slightest hint of muscle under his faded black jeans. He was tall, his impossibly bright red hair adding what seemed another foot as it defied gravity. His green eyes were bright as well, making me wonder if they were constantly doused in eye drops, and his cheeks directly beneath his eyes were decorated with dark teardrop-shaped tattoos. It was then that I began to seriously wonder if he had used a day in his life; he had no signs on him at all aside from the fact that he was no bigger than a toothpick.

"Dunno." What was I supposed to tell him? I had nowhere else to go? Sure I did. Had millions of aunts and uncles and cousins all over the place. Not that I knew who they were. My parents were recluses. My mom up and left ten years ago and left me to be fucked up by my own father for eight, I ran away with my boyfriend only to find him stuffed in a dumpster three weeks later 'cause he refused to pay his dealer, and then this scrawny blonde chick picked me up and introduced me to the wonderful world of anti-depressants.

The guy chuckled, grabbing my cigarette and taking a drag before sticking it back in between my fingers. "I don't believe that for a second, but whatever you say, Sunshine."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the nickname. Nothing in this God-forsaken world was sunshine, so where had that come from? Sure my matted spikes had once been blindingly yellow, but they had long since become caked with dirt, mud, grime, and other unearthly substances that I had no shame admitting I had encouraged.

"Why do you ask? I should be asking what you're doing here." And indeed I wanted to, hoping he would explain so I wouldn't have to fuck up my mind every night along with the rest of my body trying to figure the guy out.

He chuckled again, moving closer so that our shoulders were touching as we looked out over the city from the roof of the hellhole. "That, Sunshine, is for you to find out in due time."

Now that didn't seem fair. "That doesn't seem fair. And here I was about to divulge my life story for your sake." It was a lie. Call me a hypocrite, but I wanted to know about this guy.

"Ah well I guess that changes the game up a bit, doesn't it?" He grabbed my cigarette again and I gave up, pulling another one out. "So who goes first?"

"I don't really ca-"

"Rox, come here." Leave it to Larxene to fuck my life up more. I think I thanked her in the beginning, when she pulled me away from that dumpster, but I had soon come to realize she was the Bitch Queen of Shiva. That skinny chick from earlier? Larxene. That's all I knew her as, including the Bitch Queen.

"Fuck," I breathed, releasing a load of tobacco-infused smoke. "See ya later, Red." I laughed at his new nickname, not able to think of anything better as I began my downward spiral of withdrawal from three weeks without a hit of X or H.

"Rox come on. I know your fucking legs are usable," Larxene drawled as I caught up with her on the stairwell.

"Fuck you," I muttered, running a scarred hand through my hair.

She scoffed at this. Apparently it was funny. "I would but you're as straight as a fucking rainbow Frisbee."

I love our conversations more than I do her. "Ah, then I suppose you're as straight as a fucking ruler? Nami's not gonna be happy when she hears this." Larxene's obvious bisexuality was a secret only to her; everyone in the hellhole knew she slept with the sweetheart of the gang, Naminé. They were a cute couple, admittedly, but the most random. "So," I continued, contented with my blackmail, "What did you need me for, Queen of Hell?" Another nickname I was fond of, but it didn't seem to get the point across.

She brought her ring-studded hand up against the side of my head and I glared, smacking her black miniskirt roughly. It didn't faze her, apparently, because her fist connected with the back of my neck. "We finally got some new stuff in and I need help bringing it in. Marly's out-cold; he had a long night," she explained, answering my question immediately.

Marluxia was our resident prostitute, along with Larxene and Naminé, and because he was, as he liked to say, a manly man, he helped Larxene bring in our… supplies. It was only when he had several clients in one night that he ever slept in, as he could often be found on the roof with our constantly dying plants. He tried to convince us that he used to be part of the gardening club in high school and knew what to do, but the truth shone through when another plant died on us.

I helped Larxene bring in three large boxes, tossing them in storage and picking through them to grab a pack of X. I bade farewell to the Bitch Queen and made my way back up to the roof, surprised to find Red still standing there.

"Didn't expect you to be here," I put in, making my over to him and rubbing my hand over his shoulder blades. He leaned into me, sighing and twirling the dead cigarette in his fingers. With a false move, it slipped from his hold and floated down into the street below. I laughed.

"Don't." I paused, a pill a mere centimeter away from my mouth. "Don't do it. You're worth so much more than this."

My eyes were wide for a moment before the chilled wind began to dry them out and I turned away from him, swallowing and loving the high-wire feeling that oozed from my stomach to my brain stem. "What do you care? You're supposed to be here for the same…" I trailed off, finally realizing.

"My name is Axel Renata. I'm an undercover detective from the Destiny Central Police Department. I came here to bust up the biggest drug chain in the city."

His words traveled through my brain without much consequence. I don't think it mattered at the moment. I was on the cloud, heading up to God knows where. I turned back to him, falling into his grasp and landing my lips on his. The kiss lasted for what seemed like centuries on my X-induced mind, our mouths locking together in every angle possible, hands in hair and under jackets and shirts. The century ended too soon and he pulled me into what was the most beautiful thing in the world, his arms gripping my torso. I responded, sobs choking in my throat and hugging him back so desperately I faintly began to worry if I would break him into a million pieces. It was then that I uttered the words that changed my life, and his, forever.

"Please… don't let me do this anymore…"

* * *

**Phew. I love just needing to tweak a few things. Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated but not demanded. Flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven. 8D**


	2. Authoress Note

Sorry guys! Not an update!

Actually, I'm here to let you guys know that I won't be continuing this story anymore. Not only have I written myself into a corner, I actually never intended for this to be more than a one-shot. I was proud of the continuation that I did for a while, but deep down I knew it wasn't my best. So, the best I can do is strip it down to its original body and hope you guys can forgive me. I'm really sorry!

otherwise, thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, faves, and whatnot, and for sticking with me throughout this story. Thankiesssss! -heartsforeveryone-

-KittyCane


End file.
